The Penumbra Podcast Wiki:Manual of Style
Big thanks to the Adventure Zone Wikia for letting us use their Manual of Style as a base! The Manual of Style '''is a guide as to how to format wiki pages here on the Penumbra Podcast wiki. Whenever making a new article, all pages will have an introductory section with the page title in bold, as demonstrated above. Generally speaking, these rules can be overridden based on circumstance, but please do your best to keep to the guidelines provided in this article, as it will help keep the wiki neat and organized. Formatting Rules Basic Formatting * Present tense is to be used in most situations. Only events that took place prior to the time period covered in the source material will be in narrative past tense. ** For staff bios, please use past tense for previous things they have worked on. * Articles should be written from an in-universe perspective, unless otherwise necessary. AKA, don't make reference to Disney World if talking about Polaris Park, unless speaking about trivia. * American or British grammar/punctuation/spelling is acceptable. * Please write dates out in a "Month, Day, Year" format. Example: May 7, 2016. ** This will be more clear for people with different date formats, as writing the date as 06/07/16 could be interpreted as June 7, 2016 or as July 6, 2016. * Please avoid using swear words in your edits unless used in a direct quote. Eg: "He went though a lot of shit" is not acceptable to write as a description, as funny as it is. Links * Use a given in-article link only once per page, on its first occurrence. ** This rule does not apply to infoboxes; items should be linked in infoboxes as appropriate, and if those same terms appear in the article, their first in-article occurrence should be linked as well. ** Additionally, for cast and character lists, please link both the actor and the character. * If the first occurrence contains a possessive, the 's goes inside the link. References *Information should be sourced with the tag whenever possible. *Link directly to primary sources when possible, such as to a tweet itself rather than an image of it * tags go after punctuation and outside quotes. **i.e. "Sample text."The Penumbra Podcast Wiki:Manual of Style **If possible, make the reference within the text a superscript, like this.The Penumbra Podcast Wiki:Manual of Style However, this is not necessary and only a stylistic choice. *Avoid sourcing information on webpages where URLs can be altered, such as tumblr, as this will cause the link to break if the URL changes. Either cite the original source, cite a direct link when the source is an image, or upload a screenshot of the information to the wiki after requesting permission from the blog/site owner. Pictures * Due to the fact that this is a wiki for a podcast, we will allow user-submitted artworks as images. If the art is not your own, you MUST credit the artist in the caption of the image! Uncredited art will result in a warning and, if it continues, the user will be banned. ** Please do not spam the wiki with your artwork. We know how important it is to share your artwork with the world--however, social media is the place to do that, not a fan wiki. Use your best judgement for this--two or three pieces of artwork is fine. Please allow other artists a chance to shine! ** Please refer to the gallery rules below. Article Types Different article types have different formats, as seen below. Character Pages * (ex: Juno Steel) should include as many of the following elements as possible. * If necessary, add a CharacterTab template at the top to link to the character's gallery. ** To use this, one must make a new page called "NAME - Gallery". Then, add the template to both the character main page and the gallery page. The template should then link to both the gallery and the main page. To add gallery tabs to this page, look at the Gallery rules before. ** View the source code for Juno Steel - Gallery for help. If you need further help, just contact an admin. * Please use the '''character '''infobox when making a new page. Do NOT use '''infobox character. * Overall summary * Early Life (before canon) * History ** If necessary, split up into season 1 and season 2. It's not necessary to include every detail of the episodes this character appears in--that's what the episode summaries are for. * Personality * Abilities * Relationships ** Please link the character names in this section. * Episode Appearances ** Use the following code for episode appearances: * Trivia * References Episodes * (ex: Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) or Second Citadel - The Sportive Nymphs (Part 1)) * Infobox episode ** Storyline episodes go before title episodes. If the previous/next episode was not of the same storyline, link the previous story episode, then link the previous title episode below (ex: Juno Steel and the Time Gone By (Part 2)) * Overview - this is the blurb that is written with each episode release ** Trigger warnings, if applicable * Episode Summary * Cast and Crew * Quotes - use the Transcript template for this * Trivia * References Places/Locations * Places and locations should include information about the place or location, any maps or known town layouts, and any relevant worldbuilding information. Actors/Production/Cast * (ex: Sophie Kaner) Please try and include as much information as you can find on the production members. * Infobox cast * Overview * Early life * Career * Episode Appearances (for actors. note that the episode appearance format is different that for characters. please copy the code on Sophie Kaner's page as a template.) * References Trivia Trivia about the character goes here. For the purposes of this wiki, Trivia is defined as "uncritical but potentially interesting minor facts in small, concise entries." It can come from episodes, commentary, interviews, official Q&As, social media from the creators, etc. Please do not include commonly accepted fandom characteristics or speculation as "trivia." Gallery To make a gallery, one must make a new page with the page title and " - Gallery". For example, the page name for Juno Steel's gallery is "Juno Steel - Gallery". Insert the template at the top of both the main page and the gallery page. Then, add the following code and add images to the appropriate galleries. Art by Official Artists= |-|Fan Art= If the gallery has more than five rows, consider adding the following code for a scrolling gallery instead. Art by Official Artists= |-|Fan Art= References Either or is appropriate. Infoboxes If applicable, certain articles should have infoboxes at the bottom to redirect viewers to other pages. For example, Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 1) has infoboxes relevant to Season 1 of the Penumbra Podcast and episodes of the Juno Steel series. Please refer to similar existing articles to see what infoboxes to apply. Categories ALL PAGES MUST BE CATEGORIZED! Due to website limitations, categories are case-sensitive. Categories include (but are not limited to): * Actors * Bonus Episodes * Characters * Episodes * Events * Galleries * Juno Steel * Juno Steel characters * Juno Steel episodes * Locations * One-Shots * Season 1 * Season 2 * Second Citadel * Second Citadel characters * Second Citadel episodes A full list of categories can be found .